Only In My Dreams
by DemmCounterfeitBandits
Summary: Casey dreams of him and Don. 12 verse


**I do not own TMNT or any of the characters or anything related or in common with it. If you have any problem with me just wait! I'll let you know when I care.**

"But I look so fat " cried Don still behind the fancy victorian door. Completely refusing to open the door. Casey signed and couldn't help but laugh as he sat on the floor. On this one special day in his entire life it's the day Donnie decided to start having panic attacks.

"You look fine babe" Casey signed leaning heavily on the door and leaning his head back against door too. Don stopped pacing at looked at the closed door.

"You haven't even seen me yet!" he shouted back to Casey smiled and shrugged his shoulders high.

"Well I don't have to!" Casey exclaimed completely finding this situation hilarious.

"Yes, you do!" Don shouted again walked to the door but never laying a finger on it. Don was irritated by the whole thing.

"Well how can I? if you don't open the door?" Casey said listening quietly at the silence on the other end. Don stood completely frozen by the door.

"...I dont feel comfortable with it...yet" said Don walking away from to door and in front the mirror again casually running his hands down his sides.

"Ah! yes, it's not like i'm fixin to go get married or anything" scoffed Casey removing some of his weight from the door.

"Shut up" growled Don stalking to the door and kicking it.

"Yeah well make me" tease Casey poking and scratching the door. Don had it, he was about to open the until his hand froze 2 centimeter from the knob. Casey sat still to see if Don would actually come out.

"I'm not coming out" Don signed falling on the floor in a heap on the floor.

"Yeah, I know you're not" chuckled Casey leaning fully on the door again.

"Are you mad with me" Don whisper against the door. Casey raised an eyebrow at the question.

"No, I completely understand how self conscious you are. You're going to be in front of millions. I was actually hoping you would go through this" admitted Casey playing with his hands.

"You were?" Don gasped as he started to play with the ends of his purple tie.

"Yeah, so I could be here to comfort you" mumbled Casey now playing with the purple flower in his tux pocket

"But won't you miss your wedding?" Don asked using his shoulder to lean on the door.

"It's worth it for you" Casey answered pulling the leaning off the flower and throwing them carelessly on the side of him "Yeah, well, to me you're worth anything"

"Even your hockey sticks?" Don asked pressing more into the door.

"Ayyy!" exclaimed Casey throwing his hands in a surrender manner." Lets not get too crazy"

"HEY!" Don shouted. Standing up as he throw open the door to Casey's surprise he fell backwards in shock

"Im joking, IM JOKING!" Casey yelled as Don hopped on him and repeated hit him while blushing fiercely.

"Yeah whatever" Don pouted as he leaned over him hands on either side of Casey's head. Casey smiled and looked at Don

"At least I got you out of that room" signed Casey putting his hands on Don's covered thigh and rubbing them. Don froze and stood up to go back into room. Only to have Casey grabbed him by the waist.

"Wait wait ! No I didn't mean for yo-" Casey tried to apologized while still holding Don. Don wasn't having it though he was still walking to the room completely ignoring Casey being half dragged.

"No, no! let me go" Do shouted struggling in Casey's grip.

"No, i'm not" Casey said squeezing Don closer to him. Causing them to trip in the room and Don taking the opportunity to close the door with his foot. He was safe.

"Just chill Don" Casey said and he leaned over him. Don turned his head making sure not meet his eyes.

"You look fine, not even that you look sexy" Casey said as he used one of his hands to run along Don body. Don blushed and turned his head farther away. "Especially how the dress hugs you right" Casey admitted groping some parts of Don uncovered body.

"Get off of me " Don growled finally letting him met Casey's gaze. Casey smiled and ran his hand up and down Don chest.

"Nah, I like it here " smirked Casey as Don glare intensified.

"Get off of me " Don repeated trying to push Casey off of him by putting his hands on his chest and pushing.. Casey only grabbed his hands and put them at his midsection. Don gripped his sides tightly hoping to bring pain but only got a strangled groan and a rock of hips.

"Make me " Casey leaned down by Don's ear and whispered then landing down kisses and licks all along his neck.

"No! _ah_ stop!" moaned Don grabbing Casey harder and pulling him against him.

"Ok " said Casey hot against his skin "I'll stop" Casey started sucking on Don's neck and grinding against him. Don cried out and immediately moved his arms one to wrap around his neck and the other to grab Casey's shoulder and buried his face in Casey's neck.

"Do you want me to stop?" Casey asked licking his freshly made hickey on Don's shoulder. Don moaned and shook his head no. As he opened his legs and wrapped them around Casey's waist.

"No _ah!_ don't…..stop _mmm!_ please" Don moaned in the crook of Casey's neck. Casey laughed and he sat up again much to Don displeasure.

"Come on we have to go before they start looking for us" sighed Casey as he leaned all the way up until he was just on his knees Dons legs still around his waist.

"Are you serious" Don groan completely disappointed. Casey chuckled and started removing Dons legs then standing up.

"Yeah, you know how they are" reminded Casey dusting himself off and helping Don up

"Ok fine" sighed Don fixing his fancy tux as Casey continued to fix his. Casey wrapped Don in his arms and kissed his lips passionately.

"We'll continue after the wedding" Casey whispered against Don's lips hotly. Don smiled and quickly pecked Casey's lips before getting out of his grip.

"Well, then lets get this show on the road" Don said and he walked to the door. Don had turned around when he saw that Casey hasn't left his spot"Coming?"

"Oh yeah!" Casey blushed and walked with don down the hallway.

"Hey, I was wondering something" Casey pondered out loud rubbing his chin. Don looked at his fiance and smiled.

"What?" Don asked hoping to answer the up coming question the best he could.

"If we had kids would they be part human and part turtle" Casey asked and Don answered his question with a punch in the face while blushing fiercely.

"Gah!" Casey screamed and jumped up from his bed. Eye darting around in his room. He looked down at himself and his room. He was still a teenage living free and at large. He looked at his left hand and 4th finger. _No, no ring good_ Casey let out a heavy sign.

"It just a dream" Casey whispered to himself covering his eyes with his hands. He took another breath, what the hell is wrong with him. He couldn't stop thinking about Don. He would alway think about Don and if that wasn't enough he would dream about Don and them having sex, children, or getting married. It was rare to him to practically have all three in one.

"I gotta stop thinking to that dweb"

 **I love Casey/Don ship from tmnt 12. They is adorable!**


End file.
